Accidental Destiny
by Sayshal
Summary: We all know that Isabella likes Phineas. They have fun with inventions every day. But fun quickly turns to disaster when Isabella is abducted by...Doofenshmirtz!


"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. It wasn't with a full heart though. He had things on his mind. "How about we do a romantic cruise?"

Ferb shook his head. "We already did that."

"Or, maybe we could make a restaurant."

Ferb narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay, how 'bout we help the Fireside Girls?"

Ferb was about to say something, but was interrupted by the squeaking of the gate. Isabella walked in with a smile on her face. "What'cha doing?" she greeted cutely, smiling.

"Oh. Hi Isabella." Phineas spoke, turning his head away. "We're still deciding."

"That's okay. I guess I'll just lea—" she spoke, turning to the gate.

"No!" Phineas spoke a little too loudly. "Do the Fireside Girls need any help?"

"Hm…" she thought. We do need our blackberry farming patches.

Phineas thought for a moment. "We don't have the blueprints yet, but I think we can do it. Let's blackberry farm!"

II

"You see, Perry the Platypus, I despise skydivers; the very thought of their parachutes is annoying! But there is more to that. Back in Giddoshtump…"

Doofenshmirtz continued into an elaborate backstory of his miserable childhood. Afterwards, he showed his invention to Perry, who was stuck in a magician's box. "You see, the Plucktheskydiver-inator plucks skydivers out of the sky so I don't have to stare at their stupid parachutes. You just press this button like I am going to, and…" _WHAM! _Doofenshmirtz was hit in the back of the head. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Curse y—" He was surprised. Perry was still in the cage, squirming. "Wha…?" Doofenshmirtz began to say before the machine climbed onto his head and wrestled itself into a grip. It's metallic claws pinched Doofenshmirtz's temples and immediately he snapped upright. "Come. On. Agent. P. I. Must. Complete. My. Mission." he spoke with a strange, razor sharp voice. Doofenshmirtz ran athletically and jumped into his Plucktheskydiver-inator and drove it out of the window. There was no "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" this time. He flew out, silent as steel. Perry watched from his trap in confusion. How come he couldn't escape? And he had no idea where Doofenshmirtz was headed. Agent P squirmed, and that's when he saw Pinky enter the door.

III

"This is the best blackberry farm ever!" Baljeet yelled.

The ten feet high bushes were decorated with a wild assortment of beautiful blackberries, and the Fireside Girls were walking and picking. Isabella was humming, slowly drifting away, farther and farther from the other girls and into the maze of blackberries. She realized that she was lost, looking around in fear. "Phineas!" she yelled. "Gretchen!" "Holly!" "Adyson!" She even yelled "Buford!" but had no reply. She started to shiver. Where was everyone? She tried to take a step and realized that she was caught in a blackberry bush. "Help!" she yelled as she tried to pull herself out. No one answered. Isabella felt a sudden wind on her face. At first she thought that it felt good, but looked up and saw a massive black machine, it clawed its way down lower and lower and she saw a metallic claw snap its fingers anxiously. A man standing very straight and wearing a labcoat was cackling. Isabella immediately noticed – there was something strange on his head. The claw came closer and closer and reached to pry her from the bushes, all the while the machine was chopping the air and sounding like a jet airplane. Thorns flew in her face. "Ahh!" Isabella screamed.

She felt the claw close around her, cold and evil. She shrieked as she was ripped out of the bush and carried into the air, toward the man and the black machine. "Phineas! Help!" she screamed as she was carried higher. She could see a crane extending into the air with Phineas standing on it, reaching for her. "Isabella!" she heard him yell. "Take my hand!" Isabella reached for it, and touched it briefly before she was snapped upward into the air. The claw let go of her and she was sailing through the air, shrieking. She landed with a _thud _on the cold, hard floor of the machine. Darkness was closing in, and Phineas's yells were nothing as Isabella slipped away from consciousness.


End file.
